


Lovebug

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: College, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: Luca and Patty have a study date and pole fun at the past
Relationships: Ruka/Patty (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Lovebug

Luca nodded her head subtly to the classical music playing in her headphones while she studied her microbiology textbook. She was seated next to Patty in a coffee shop near the university, while Patty studied her own textbook, their little fingers intertwined. They were still in the first thirty minutes of their weekly study date, in which they alternated studying and socializing for thirty minutes at a time in an attempt to not burn out of mental energy.

Sharing their undergraduate university had been an enormous aid to that effort, and it allowed them to have dates while not feeling guilty for neglecting their classes. Luca hadn't chosen to study in London _for_ Patty, but she was very grateful that they were together, both for the sake of their relationship and their studies. Although their course path would change further down the line, for now they shared very similar classes. With Patty studying to become a veterinarian and Luca a pediatrician, they may not have been in the classes together, but they were both largely focusing on physical sciences.

The alarms on their phones went off and both girls removed their headphones. "Would you like to order? I definitely need coffee to cope with this textbook author," Patty lamented. 

She enjoyed her coffee nearly as much as Jack did, hence the location of their date. Luca's side effects from her coma and heart attack in childhood meant that she couldn't partake in caffeine, but this place had a nice selection of fruit teas that she enjoyed.

Luca smiled and nodded in reply, stretching as she stood up. While they stood in line to order, they discussed the local Duel Monsters tournament happening. Although neither of them had chosen dueling as their career, they both followed it regularly, and once she graduated, Patty planned to participate in tournaments that wouldn't interfere with her schedule.

By the time they arrived back at their table with their drinks, the conversation had drifted and Luca complimented Patty's hair, which was done in twin buns rather than the single one she had been frequently sporting lately.

"Oh, thank you," Patty said, reaching up and touching one of the buns lightly. "Putting it up like this reminded me of when we were kids."

"Made you think of your twintails from Duel Academy?" Luca asked with a hint of teasing in her voice, before sipping her tea.

Patty's eyes widened and she dropped her jaw. Luca could tell she was joking and rolled her eyes. "Luca, I know you of _all_ people, are not mocking the way _I_ wore my hair as a child!"

Luca immediately covered her face with her palm, a mixture of amused and embarrassed. "Come on, I thought you were cute when we were children! I wasn't mocking!"

"Yes you were, and I thought you were cute, too. You just happened to also look like a bug."

It was Luca's turn to drop her jaw. "I did not look like a bug!" she replied, indignant.

"Oh, you didn't?" Patty asked, tilting her head to the side. "Let's see." She reached up and began removing the pins that were keeping her hair in place.

"Oh, no," Luca extended her hand as if to stop Patty before retracting it and covering her mouth. "Don't put your hair up like that! I admit it, it looked ridiculous!" Patty just smiled at her as she continued to take her hair down.

Although she was still pretending to be horrified by her girlfriend's actions, Luca found herself using her hand over her mouth to cover stifled laughter. "In my defense, I was eleven," she protested as Patty began to bundle her hair up in a front facing tail.

Patty rolled her eyes fondly at her as she pulled the rest of her hair up as well. "So, my wonderful girlfriend, how do I look with this hairstyle?" she asked, sitting up straight and letting her hair fall into her face.

Luca laughed behind her hand again before lowering it and straightening herself. "You look beautiful, as always," she managed to get out before grinning again.

"You're telling me I don't look like a bug right now?" Patty smiled back at her.

"I was eleven!" Luca repeated.

"Yes, and you were an adorable eleven year old who looked like a bug."

Luca rolled her eyes, realizing there was no way to win this. "You're ridiculous."

"But you love me," Patty crooned, leaning towards her.

Luca shook her head before leaning in and kissing her softly. "Yes, I do."

"Aw, me too, lovebug," Patty teased.

Luca tried to stop herself from smiling. "Okay, that's it, we're going back to studying."


End file.
